False Divinity
by jason wu
Summary: Akira Furin/Aquilla Flint is meant to be the strongest. Driven by that goal, his purpose given to him is to be the dragon slaying hero. A child of gods that will find a way to far exceed his physical limitations.
1. Chapter 1

A young man in his late teens got off from the packed train and casually walked down the stairs of the platform with a slight smile on his face.

He was in such a good mood that even the terrible smell which the teen suspected to be human urine, that which constantly traveled in to his nose, didn't really do much to dampen his spirits.

He was a male around 5'11 in height, and had dark short wavy green practically black hair. It was slightly longer than chin length and can reflect any sort of light shined on it giving it a shiny appearance.

His skin was very slightly tanned which signifies him being non-native to Japan the land of the rising sun.

His dark gray eyes that seem to belong to a transcendent being, as if it contains the ability of looking down at a far higher perspective that mere humans simply can't even begin to comprehend. His face was androgynous and carried some feminine features, giving him an overall innocent look.

In the terms based upon the Japanese language and its people have coined, he would be considered a Bishōnen.

His attire consisted of a simple but form-fitting black long sleeve button up shirt with aged silver buttons, a silver x-shaped cross with multiple curved grooves the size of around an adult male's palm and a red diamond shaped jewel at the very center as a necklace with each end that flares out like a sword guard, white skinny jeans and navy blue engineer boots with double straps. His body was slim but fit, powerful and fast honed to fight beings of all kinds imaginable.

That's simply a part of the world that's hidden from regular humans, while they are a race filled with immense potential that even surprised the biblical god Yahweh, is still as a whole a rather fragile race.

The man that is obviously the main character wasn't a human, he was a reincarnated devil that managed to become a high-class after 3 years of servitude to his king who gave him his new name Akira Furin. It was similar enough to his old name but wouldn't be out of place in Japan.

The former king Jezebel Solomon, whom he once served was someone the boy simply cannot stand despite her attractiveness.

Boobs weren't supposed to be larger than one's head, rather than seduction it made him feel grossed out and caused him to look at the woman as if they're deformed into hideous creatures.

Akira understood Devils were meant seduce and influence humans at their whim but they seriously need to learn how to make proper body proportions, bigger doesn't necessarily mean better. Regular sized breasts alongside the curvature/slimness of the waist was what truly defined a woman in his eyes and perhaps the ankle and thigh if there's high heeled shoes involved.

It didn't help the fact she was also kind of a bitch that expected complete obedience. There were times the boy even considered slapping the condescending tone out of her mouth but decided against it in his own conscious. Some guy on the internet with the username IseOppai17 recently made a post that went viral about breast and harems which got him to read the ridiculous page out of sheer curiosity. He didn't have a clue what screws the guy had loose nor did he even care, but if the teen ever meets the poster face to face than he'll probably punch on sheer principle.

His links on the page were nothing but porn sites with half of them being Imouto hentai. It took a lot of explanation to his Aunt like figure, when she walked in Without Knocking! Akira never understood why parents do stuff like that, imagine how pissed they would be when you walk in on them as they thought it was private.

Returning to his previous trail of thought, the benefit of being a high-class devil is the privilege of forming a peerage of many people consisting to the amount of chess pieces. Akira had finally replaced all his Evil pieces with the more rarer Mutation variety, which also happened to have a far greater value than the standard ones.

Despite being a relatively new high class devil that was barely 3 months in, he was powerful enough to threaten… negotiated for his own benefit.

Rather, he was an irregular existence that other devils simply have poor compatibility with.

He also posess the ability to discern people with talent from the common folk… and when paired up with the luck of a Devil and the power drawing ability of a dragon, he had already used up one of his knight and bishop pieces.

Reaching the last steps of the stairs and setting the soles of his feet on the ground … light grey side walk with slight hairline cracks to be more precise.

The young man basked at the scenery around him. The bright blue sky and the light of the sun was a bit irritating on his skin as usual but it wasn't a new sensation to him or any other devil or vampire. It was a good nostalgic feeling to him after spending the majority of his time in the underworld's unnatural purple sky.

There were some garbage delinquent teenagers smoking and drinking at the alley probably thinking how slick and cool they are, men in cheap lower quality suits walking fast practically screaming in to his smart phone and had the other hand making violent movements indicating how riled up he truly was. He despised people like that, believing in a mere illusion of whatever paltry strength they acquired.

Even the sidewalk something usually insignificant looked much cleaner than he had imagined, no darkened gum, animal fecal matter or litter within his general direction. It was different compared to the streets of New York City he once visited last summer with his old peerage.

The one thing that remained constant no matter where he traveled, be it the human or underworld is the amount of corner stores every few yards. Trees with vivid green leaves providing shade every so often gave his skin an opportunity to relax a bit which was most definitely appreciated along with the slight gust of wind blowing gently at his face and upper body.

Akira relished the far cleaner and fresher air and took out his phone from his pocket and turned on the GPS function. It was time to accomplish what he originally came to this island nation for.

He really didn't want to stay here any longer than he needed to, he probably, may be, most definitely sticks out like a sore thumb.

* * *

The green haired teen crushed his phone after it shut down due to lack of energy. The shattered glass screen hit the gray concrete with a dink noise while the plastic snapped like a twig and melted down the side of his palm due to the heat and pressure.

"Shit, Piece of shit phone, what the flying fuck do I do now?" He sighed after realizing that he needed to buy a new phone. "Note to self, stop playing Pokémon Go."

He kicked a piece of rock and looked around to see if there was anyone nearby to give him directions, Kuoh Academy shouldn't be too far away according to the GPS even though they aren't the most accurate usually a street distance worth of lag.

Unfortunately, there seems to be no one on the street anywhere besides the restaurant nearby. Akira Furin decided that he might as well since he was a bit hungry as well. A drink, a meal along with there being actual people in there for directions… seems like a no brainer for the teen. Opening the door, which caused the annoying wind chimes to cling together and made him scowl slightly.

That in turn made the waitress to flinch and turned her head away while putting up her hands in a universal surrendering gesture.

He immediately felt bad and returned his scowl into a more neutral slightly apologetic face. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you miss, I simply despise wind chimes and wish whoever invented them to be violently struck down."

That caused the timid girl to… not be so timid anymore. "What kind a fool gets irritated by mere sounds." She retorted.

She was someone so beautiful that it scarcely felt real. It was not the unnatural perfectly molded and sculpted like a Homunculus or Vampire but seemed too pure and wondrous type of beauty that invoked something more than primal base desires when compared to the Devils and Fallen Angels.

Her wavy blonde hair that reached slightly passed her waist, her crystal like blue eyes that gave off a depth of color deeper than the sea, her pale unblemished perfect skin that shined in the rays of the radiant sun. Her breasts were perfect in his opinion, the size was just right.

They were large but at the very least didn't look like freaking watermelons stuffed in a bra.

Her waist was a nice hour glass type figure which fitted her simple yet stylish sun dress and straw hat and white 5 petal flower attached to her head. What truly caught his attention was the gold Christian cross resting on her ample bosoms, the cleavage that her dress simply didn't cover.

"My eyes are up here you know." She said annoyed.

"Again sorry, but you're a very attractive woman my sharp-tongued angel." He rubbed his neck with his right arm awkwardly.

He took a seat at the nearest table next to the window and that prompted the blonde to sit down as well. "Well I am an Angel." She replied.

Akira blinked. "I'm sorry I think I misheard what you just said."

"I said I am an angel, Gabriel's direct subordinate in fact."

"O-oh, I… d-didn't meant it literally when I said that." Akira said stuttering slightly. "Soooo, are you going to take my order or no-?"

"I'm not a waitress you stupid child of Man turned Devil." The angel interrupted with a look of indignation.

"Hey take that back you, Angelic bitch!" Akira glared at her.

"O-oh my god, I-I'm so so sorry I didn't mean anything by it, I just came to tell you something really important like life and death type of important!" She cried out.

It seems like she gets scared quite easily despite being a powerful practically unrivaled angel that could probably erase him a mere devil out of existence with her light. "Geez what an asshole." A delinquent teen with brown hair reaching the base of his neck muttered while readjusting his black beanie with a metal plate at the center of the ridge for decoration.

"More like a piece a shit bro." His friend in a red vest replied, picking up some ramen with his wooden chopsticks.

"O-oppai." A trio of students cutting school whispered amongst each other.

"…What do you mean by that." Akira said genuinely confused.

"I came using my own personal free time to warn you about Camael's rage against you." "

What? Why would he be angry at me?"

"Besides being a sinful devil or the fact you causing his miracle child Rubia Ortlinde Elstein Kazehaya Itsuka also known as the Scarlet Valkyrie to fall?"

"But she agreed to become my bishop!" Akira defended himself.

She simply closed her eyes and shook her head, though a slight pink coloration was slowly manifesting on her cheeks. "He thinks you seduced and v-violated her with your devilish sinful desires."

"Oh shit, not that I don't appreciate the heads up but why are you helping me?"

"It's natural for me to worry about people I've met before."

"I don't remember meeting you before though."

"Angels don't need meet people face to face… where do you think the term 'guardian angel' comes from?"

"…Fair enough, I'm just going to go now, got things to do uh… miss, uh angel?" Akira stood up and glanced at the door.

"It's Bath Kol, the daughter of the voice."

"Well see ya later Kol, and by the way I like showers better."

Upon that he just pushed the glass door and ran out. The noise once again made Akira scowl slightly.

Bath Kol one of the strongest angels ever created by god just sat here petrified for a good 30 seconds… before she screamed in sheer rage scaring everyone in the immediate vicinity.

* * *

The devil felt a chill travel down his back and wisely decided to speed up.

He also realized he didn't eat anything when he was talking to Kol.

Akira found it rather strange that she actually appeared and talked to him a demon, he was also rather confused why she told him her cleaning preference.

"Does she have any idea about my heritage?" Akira thought worried.

Even before the teen became a devil, his birth was a blasphemous existence to the Biblical god and his followers.

He was almost certain she would've decapitated him with her light spear.

Camael holding a bit of a grudge against him was troubling issue, no matter how strong Akira thought he was, he wasn't arrogant enough to try his luck against an Maou class opponent.

Hopefully Rubia could clear up some misunderstandings and dissolve the problem for him.

"Shit Where the fuck is Kuoh Academy?!" The teen screamed out in frustration.

"Kuoh is at 3 streets down and make a right can't miss the giant ass building bro." A random teen said while walking with his dog.

"Oh thanks, phone ran outta juice, seeya."

And thus, the story of Akira Furin has finally reached a new chapter.

* * *

 **And credit for the character of Bath Kol goes to Crimson Dragon Emperor, thnx if you are reading this. And post ideas for future plot events OC's and powers/sacred gears. This is the first time writing a fic with dxd type of tone and I'm not quite sure if I did a good job so plz no flames. And harems for Akira shouldn't be within Issei's immediate girls like Rias's peerage unless you have a good reason to back it up. Girls like Kunou or any other caracter that fell in love cuz he saved them or something is fair game though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Akira had to admit that Kuoh Academy was a rather nice school, as expected from the Devil families of the 72 pillars of the Ars Goetia.

His former king was a descendant of Solomon, thus became a high-class Devil fairly easily due to her ancestor's connection to the 72 pillars.

That and her admittedly being over powered magical nuke spammer.

Despite the gazes of students being on him, Akira walked passed the main gate and made a right turn upon entering the main school. After a few minutes of walking and his boots making thumping noises upon hitting the blue marble floor, Akira had finally made it to the Student Council room.

He knocked on the door 3 times and reached in to his pocket for his phone to check the time. "Shit, I forgot I crushed that cheap shit." The teen cursed slightly having forgotten that he crushed the phone beyond repair.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A bespectacled girl with glasses and dual colored eyes appeared. She had long knee length black hair with split bangs and was an angular v-shaped where it ends. Her right eye was an almost amber light brown, while her left eye was a nice beautiful shade of purple. Her calm almost dead-pan face contained blue semi-framed glasses with rectangular lenses.

She was an overall attractive girl but Akira had found it a bit hard to take her seriously with the ridiculously short skirt she was wearing. Seriously, it barely even covers her under garments.

"I'm Akira Furin aka Aquilla Flint and I was hoping to speak with Ms. Sona Sitri for a moment." He replied getting straight to the point.

"I would have to ask you to not use my master's name so casually around here as not every member of the student council is informed about 'this side' of the world Furin San. As long as we're surrounded by the public please refer to her as Souna Shitori or Kaichou." The glasses wearing girl replied.

"I see, well then can I have a meeting with Souna Kaichou Ms?" "Ah, how rude of me, my name is Shinra Tsubaki the queen piece of Souna's peerage." "I would have to ask you to come back in perhaps 2 hours? I will inform my master of your arrival."

Akira nodded. "That's fine memory alterations are such a hassle to deal with." Upon that Tsubaki closed the door.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou couldn't believe that he was actually going out with a girl, a bombshell beautiful girl. A small part of his brain kept saying this is some cosmic joke created by a bored god but like everything in life risk and chance go hand in hand.

Yuuma Amano had silky waist length black hair with adorably innocent amethyst purple eyes. She wore a slim form-fitting black dress and a light almost pink jacket with slight frills at the end of the sleeves and skirt over it.

Issei thanked every god and deity out there for such a gift.

This was the best moment so far in his entire life, he was blessed by the Erogami from the heavenly oppai realm.

The approach from Yuuma chan was terribly cliché but at this point Ise couldn't care less, he might actually graduate from being a virgin!

He couldn't mess this up, he even bought new clothes and cologne just for this occasion. His allowance got slashed hard but it well worth it for this life changing opportunity… and to rub it in Matsuda's and Motohama's faces later on.

They were already jealous from him meeting Yuuma Amano, imagine their faces when he actually does the deed with her. After a bit of shopping both regular and window shopping, Issei bought Amano Yuuma a bracelet that matched her sweater.

Her face lighting up with happiness was well worth it, not that it was worth too terribly much, but to a high schooler with no job and simply relying on his parents was still a sizable chunk.

After going in and out of clothing stores the "couple" were eating parfaits and then Yuuma's phone started ringing. "Sorry Ise kun but I have to take this alright?" She said coyly while winking. Little Issei was starting to rise a bit.

Before she could notice the future sex-offender replied. "Y-yeah n-no problem Yuuma chan!"

"Yes, Vasana sama?" "Yuuma" asked.

"But didn't Azaz-"

"…Alright fine."

"Is everything alright Yuuma chan?" Ise asked genuine concerned over Yuuma's change of expression.

"Oh, nothing's wrong Ise kun but can you come over to the church with me later?"

Issei found it a bit suspicious. "Isn't the church been abandoned a long time ago?"

"O-oh my uh family are planning to renovate it and I was hoping you would meet them."

M-meeting the family? Issei was starting to think that he was better with girls than he was given Credit for.

All the eroges prepared him for this moment, he got this. "Sure! anything for you Yuuma chan!"

The smirk that grew on her face scared the male a little… a lot, it chilled him to the core but his naïve and trusting nature like always overpowered his rational mind.

* * *

Tsubaki Shinra came back as promised and escorted Akira to her master. "Sorry for the wait Furin san but Kaichou will now see you." She opened the door and he stepped in glancing around giving the room and people a one over.

"Hello, you must be heiress of the Sitri clan Sona, I can see the resemblance to the current Maou leviathan."

"Aquilla Flint, was it? It is as you say I am the heiress of the Sitri clan Sona Sitri, what was it you wished to speak to me about?"

"I'll skip straight to the point then, you see I relatively recently became a high-class Devil myself and gotten my evil pieces from the Maou Beelzebub sama, long story short I wanted some advice on what's an ideal peerage from the rumored smartest Devil from this generation."

"I appreciate the flattery Aquila Flint, but I'll tell you bluntly that you wasted your time coming here." Sona replied while crossing her arms.

He frowned a bit. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is there's no true singular correct way of forming a peerage, some devils use their peerages as mere servants or some use them as harem members so forming a peerage is very much based on the context of your desires as a devil."

"…I see." Akira said understanding but still disapointed. He was a bit frustrated that he wasted so much time and for nothing.

He might as well take this opportunity and buy himself a phone. His old one was 3 years old and a bit outdated anyway. He was about to turn around and leave before Sona started speaking again.

"Tell me when you look at my peerage what do you see?" While confused, Akira did what he asked. "Forgive me if this sounds a bit rude but besides your queen and that kid with blonde hair and gray eyes, the rest seems… lacking in power." She nodded slightly.

"None taken, I favor technique over raw strength so they are more ideal servants to me, but to someone like you who strive for power or someone like Rias Gremory who is blessed with immense luck at finding those with immense potential and talent that isn't necessarily the only way of doing things."

"…I see, so I knew what I wanted the whole time huh?"

"But something universal of any peerage is the compatibility of members, that may seem to be common sense but sometimes even the smallest of disagreements can lead to instability and collapse of a group, please do try and remember that."

"Thank you for your time and advice Sona Sitri, I'll come back to show you my progress soon enough." Akira bowed slightly to show his appreciation.

"Feel free to come by sometime, this conversation has made me a bit interested in you even if only just a little." Akira teleported out with a magic circle and went to look for a new phone.

* * *

"Kaichou, there's something… off about him." Tsubaki said after he left.

"I know Tsubaki, he was a hard individual to read." Sona replied.

"What do you mean Kaichou? He seemed nice enough even though he was just a pretty boy." Saji asked.

"Do not insult people behind their back Genshirou Saji, it will reflect poorly on me." Sona's glasses reflected the light from the… light and obscured her eyes from being seen, causing the pawn to cower slightly.

"Y-yes Sona Kaichou!" Genshirou stammered slightly at his master and sempai.

"But he really didn't seem that bad though."

"You're still a newborn in terms of devil hood Saji, not everyone can be judged with a mere first impression." Sona answered.

"We never said bad, just strange." Tsubasa Shinra added.

"Besides if you kinda think about it, in the perspective of humans, we Devils are the worst of the worst, right?" Ruruko Nimura a 2nd year pawn girl with brown twin ponytails, bright green eyes and strange green stockings replied with a bit too much enthusiasm about the subject.

"Yeah that's why exorcists try and kill us by decapitation." Tomoe Meguri said. The Redhead knight's word caused Genshirou to pale a little.

* * *

Akira bought his new phone and was planning to head to England but a certain presence was already here.

"…Mordred what are you doing here?" His knight Mordred was an attractive but younger girl with blonde hair tied in a messy bun and emerald green eyes. Her face always seems to have a cocky condescending smirk that annoyed him.

Her clothing choice were a tube top that only covers her chest and a crimson leather jacket along with a pair of cutoff jeans. The sterling silver bastard sword strapped to her side was the most eye catching possession she has even over her exposed skin.

The aura just seems to emit bloodlust and hatred even when sheathed.

"Aquilla we won't get another opportunity like this and we both know that."

"Mordred I already to-" Akira started but was cut off by his knight.

"C'mon Aquilla! Even someone like Rubia's willing to pitch in." He paused in his tracks, surprised.

"No bullshit?" "110% serious boss, with most of the churches major powers like Dulio Gesualdo, Griselda Quarta, and Ewald Christaldi gone to protect the Excalibur fragments from that dumbass crow, this is our moment."

"But Rubia grew up there is she absolutely sure she's willing?" Akira had to ask.

"She made up her mind,besides weren't you the one who asked me to become your strength? Weren't you the one who wanted power? Stop being a little bitch and let's just do this shit!"

"…"

"You chose this path already, like my ancestor the original knight of betrayal, there's no honor in turning back, there's no need for redemption to become a legend." Mordred pressured him a bit more.

"C'mon we both know no matter how strong that cursed blood running through your veins is, it still doesn't guarantee victory especially not against monsters like those."

"…Sorry for being indecisive but I really made up my mind this time… for power that is a low price to make… especially since we're not the ones paying for it."

"Finally manning up a little huh? If Rubia's willing even you have no excuse to bail and sides I'll help you find some new peerage members in my free time." Mordred bribed.

"…If you're serious about that offer then make sure sacred gears are second priority over interesting blood lines, seriously them thinking their hot shit cuz they got a cool ass weapon kinda pisses me off."

"Don't you have one as well… kinda being a hypocrite there boss."

"Unlike them I can grow in power with or without it." Akira defended.

"Fair enough, the moon looks both beautiful and ominous tonight huh boss?"

He looked up at the sky as well. "Yeah it does but it's enjoyable nonetheless."

* * *

"This is the supposed sacred gear that even Azazel sama is wary of?" Raynare sarcastically asked.

The said sacred gear was floating in a sphere of crimson light was a red gauntlet with a giant emerald green jewel glowing with amber wisps of energy dancing in a fire or water like movements. It also had 2 yellow horns on the side and red horns going down the ridged wrist plates and orange jewel only about the size of 2 thumbs. The length of the gauntlet was 2 times the width of the user's fist making a bit unwieldy and the knuckles and fingers are too exposed to be much use as armor.

This gear resembled and even functioned like a Twice Critical, one of the weakest and most common sacred gear in existence.

Vasana simply looked at the "Twice Critical" with blank golden eyes with the rest of her Fallen Angel subordinates trying to persuade her.

"Come on Vasana sama this gear is as worthless as that human over there." The blonde Fallen Mittlet pointed at the brown-haired teen with rapidly dulling eyes as the life of him was quickly draining from his body.

"…Yuuma why?"

"If you want to hold a grudge, then blame the god who gave you that sacred gear." Yuuma said offhandedly as if she said it from some sort of mental list. She had killed hundreds of fools before and hadn't lost any sleep, this perverted monkey wasn't any different.

She actually kind of enjoyed it this time, Raynare felt as if she done the world a favor by not letting this defected moronic beast spread its gene weakening an already lowly species. Ise just slumped down against the chains and the cross he was suspended already feeling like death was a mere breathes away.

"Perhaps we should just take that Twilight Healing as originally intended? At least it's actually useful over this piece of shit." Kalawarner said putting her 2 cents on the matter. Vasana ignored them and placed her hand on the gauntlet, which immediately flew onto it bonding with her.

A slight gust of Crimson traveled from her hand and spread through the whole basement causing Vasana's wavy braided knee length pale blonde almost white hair to flow with the swirls of energy giving her an ominous presence and aura. "My intuition tells me that there's more to this "Twice Critical" than what meets the eye."

"And please dispose of… that somewhere faraway from here as well Raynare."

"As you wish Vasana Sama but can I be the one to receive the Twilight Healing in your stead?" Raynare asked.

This was her chance to become a high class among the Grigori… to be loved.

Vasana simply dismissed her with a casual flick of her hand in a shooing motion indicating indifference.

Raynare smile turned into a smirk the second time in one night.

The teen Issei Hyoudou was dumped near a park and was left to die.

Until a piece of paper started glowing with intense crimson light.

* * *

 **If you have trouble picturing the OC's than Mordred is based on Saber of Red Mordred Pendragon from TypeMoon's Fate/ Apocrypha. Rubia is based on any red head from anime history but mostly Rubia Elstein from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, Kotori Itsuka from Date a Live and Stella Vermillion from Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry. Vasana is if Jeanne Alter and Saber Alter some how had a kid.**


	3. Chapter 3

The night was clear with the moon and the stars emitting a radiant glow giving them decent lighting.  
The rustling of leaves were heard alongside the gusts of strong winds cutting through the air from time to time. A group of three people were currently at the back door of a very decorated ornate building , a church in England. It wasn't a major or well-known one making it an ideal location.

"Ok, Mordred I know I said I was down to do this but what exactly are we doing."

"Boss don't be ridiculous, we storm the church and steal their shit." Mordred replied as if it was obvious, placing her arms on her hips.

"But what exactly are we appropriating Mordred Du Lac Pendragon." Rubia asked with her ruby eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"That reminds me are you really okay with doing this Rubia?" Akira asked.

"That is unnecessary to ask Master Aquilla, as long as you fufill your end of the bargain, I'll keep doing what you desire." She flicked long silky smooth scarlet hair and readjusted her reddish blazer similar to what high school students wore over her modified black and gold accented military uniform. The buttons and various metals badges of different sizes and colors pinned on it were reflecting the light of the night sky. The red tie with a silver pin she wore was flapping due to the winds blowing.

"I see." The male said glancing at the swords strapped at her thighs beneath her medium length black skirt. She was perhaps one of the only bishops in both the human and underworld to be proficient at both magical and sword arts. While they weren't knight level, they were pretty damn close.

"But back to the earlier question, I assume this has to do with the supposed sheathe of a holy sword that was recently excavated?"

"That's the primary reason boss… but wanting more never hurts." Mordred smirked as the beautifully distorted bastard sword glowed in a malignant crimson light. It was a heavily ornate medieval sword with a standard semi-curved cross guard with a red stripe making an abstract wing design. The best Aquilla could compare it to is the power of Geass from Code Geass. On top of it was a large metal jacket similar to a habaki on a Japanese katana.

The overall blade was leaf shaped with the point and base of the blade being the thickest. The tip had a cross like design and directly under it was Fae writing etched on to it signifying them to be the sword's maker and origin. Clarent a fallen holy sword that gained demonic attributes. The only heretical sword in existence that can switch between the 2 opposing powers at will after being stained with the blood of its comrades.

"I simply hope whatever we find here is worth the time and lives we take." Rubia stated using magic to change her hair color from scarlet to jet-black. With her hand outstretched a rippling distortion appeared and a red mask fell into her hands and slowly placed it on her face.

"…You should put on a disguise as well Aquilla."

He supposed that was a necessary action… if he wants to get away with it without much drama. Casually removing his scarf and repositioned it his chin, he wrapped it all over his face except a very tiny area that wasn't neatly overlapped. He stilled needed eyes to see after all. "Mordred, you should als-" He began but stopped when he turned to look at his knight.

"Oh, never mind then."

Mordred was already wearing her thick silver and red accented armor with a helmet that has a demon/dragon horns on top. It had a blood colored cloth draped on the genital region and a metal skirt like plating similar to a Fauld on the side of the hip with 2 curved metal bars connecting the empty slot that leaves the cuisse unencumbered for movement. The pauldrons, knee poleyn, and gauntlets were spiked giving it a fancy yet terrifying design.

"Come on enough chitchat and let's get started." Mordred declared after putting both of her hands on Clarent and thrusted forward towards the door. Red lightning bursted from the blade and blew the door into tiny splinters. "So much for subtlety." Akira muttered making a spear of light in his left hand.

The left reached out to the cold silver necklace on his chest and ripped it out placing it on to the spear causing it to glow an even stronger blue. Its power flared out and increased 10-fold, Akira satisfied swung it in an experimental slash causing a ray of light decimating a couple of trees.

"That's your sacred gear? No offense but that's pretty average all things considered." Rubia said bring out a black Viking sword constantly being coated in pure red flames as hot as the surface of the sun.

It wasn't that orange-yellow flames at a barbeque, it was like ruby red a color that screams bloodthirsty and malignant. Her other swords were left untouched indicating She wasn't taking this seriously.

"This coming from the woman that has Flame Shake? Your natural abilities are far more useful than that gear."

"…Fair enough, let us proceed forward and hope Mordred doesn't do any reckless actions."

* * *

"Oh shit! Intruders, call for back up!" An exorcist screamed.

"Nah fuck that! Just a bunch Devil brats, we could take'im ." His partner snapped. "Get ready cockholes!" The rasher exorcist swung his mass-produced light sword at Mordred's neck but missed completely when she simply side-stepped out of the way.

With a casual flick of the wrist, Mordred amputated his sword arm from the elbow joint, causing the limb to fly off in the air before dropping unceremoniously on to the ground with a thump and ugly splat noise.

"Ahhhhhhh! Fuuuuuuuck, You biiiitchhh!" His left arm was covering the stump trying to stop the bleeding.

His eyes looked at the bastard knight with hatred and bloodthirstiness.

The other exorcist finally got out of his stupor and upholstered the standard light gun and shot three bullets of light at the knight but with 3 more flicks of her wrist, Clarent sliced them down and caused them to disperse in to sparks before completely vanishing.

The one-armed exorcist punched the horned helmet with full force hoping to crack or dent it but ended up doing the opposite, shattering his first 3 knuckles on the unnaturally hard enchanted steel.

"You call that fighting?" Mordred made a downward cut slicing from the right shoulder to the left hip with organs destroyed and outright disintegrated from the violent demonic aura alone. Casually resting her sword on her shoulder, Mordred turned her gaze at the initial exorcist making a bring it gesture with a cocky smirk that would have infuriated most enemies.

He was understandably terrified of the reincarnated devil seeing her effortlessly kill his comrade on par with himself. He took a few steps back but refused to turn away, to do so meant death… certain death. Men always feared what he couldn't understand and with that armor on he couldn't even read her besides the demonic aura of the sword just begging for the blood of her enemies.

He took out his sword of light which most definitely didn't copy Star Wars. He got into a standard 2 handed stance and held his ground.

He was a warrior for god, there's no way he wouldn't be victorious. He has the blessings of the lord and the combat training of the church. A mere devil cannot be the victor of those who carry divine favor. The exorcist rushed forward with an almost surprising amount of speed towards the devil causing the floor to sustain hairline cracks that slowly travel into the patterns of a cracked eggshell.

The sword of light aimed at the arm of the devil hoping to cut a tendon or artery. Clarent was spun around into an reverse grip and the devil swung it like a right hook intercepting the false holy sword. The speed of the knight combined with rook like strength via infusing her very body with magical energy shattered the inferior blade with ease. The sword made a glass shattering noise as it broke, now with his only method of protection gone, the fallen sword cut through both his wrists and lower abdomen.

He screamed in blood curdling agony, while his arms wrapped itself around the stomach wound trying to keep his intestines from spilling out of his body. "Come on, come on! Stay in there, daddy needs you." He squealed with tears in his eyes threatening to fall down the side of his cheeks.

"Daddy huh? That's right, that's the last thing you will ever say bitch." Mordred walked forward and used her left hand to grab his hair holding him in place and forced him to looke her in the eyes. She raised Clarent and aimed at his head. His eyes had darkened considerably and barely had any life to them, he was done physically and mentally. She thrusted the sword into his mouth and reached the back of his neck, violently yanking it out and almost fully decapitated the skull.

"Farewell weak ass filler character."

"Bout time, you both show up, I was getting bored." The knight sighed as she spun the sword in her hand causing the blood to flick out of the blade. The blood made interesting rose petal designs on the marble floors and pristine white walls.

"This doesn't constitute as a good time Mordred." Rubia replied. "Ah, come-on don't you even want to avenge your sister?" Mordred jabbed.

"…Be silent." Rubias's aura flared out causing the temperature to rise uncomfortably hot.

"Aight, aight whateva." Mordred backed down in attempts to placate the bishop.

It would have been seen as noble if she didn't instigate the situation herself.

"You know what's weird? How come we fight someone it's always one-sided. Either we curbstomp or they curbstomp us." Aquilla tried to distract them by asking a question that wasn't too out of topic considering their purpose in the first place.

 **"Shut up."** Both his peerage members spat out without looking at him. And people wonder why he has no intention of making a harem.

Harems are for dumb virgins who can't control their hormones and fantasies or arrogant fucks who thinks his girls actually loves him, what a joke. Somewhere a certain yakitori and brown haired teen sneezed.

He honestly wonders why so many manga and light novels do this, are the authors just working a cliché or releasing their own fantasy on paper. The two girls glared at each other a bit before walking further in to the facility.

* * *

Issei after leaving his friends Motohama and Matsuda decided to walk back home.

Was Yuuma Amano just a bad dream? He remembered pain when those people strapped him to a cross and did something, it felt too real to be fake.

If it was a dream, how did he feel pain that he never experienced before? The worst he could have felt if it was a lucid dream was perhaps the Kendo clubs' shinai beatings.

Issei doesn't regret it through, he managed to burn their breasts into his memory banks.  
Somehow, he felt more energetic even when compared to when he first woke up. Even when the area was shrouded in the darkness of the night, everything felt crispier.

Not just the pervert's sight but all of his senses were stronger, which was strange since he was a morning person.

Then the teen felt a chill going down his spine… his entire body.

There was someone watching him and as he walked closer and closer, the feeling intensified greatly. Just what the actual fuck was going on? Is the pervert finally going insane, did he get hit in the head by half naked girls one too many times?

His body couldn't stop shaking and sweating buckets.

The lights illuminating the streets flickered a bit and Issei saw a man with a suit and hat glaring at him.  
At first, he thought, he was a child molester but this suffocating feeling was much more than that… was it killing intent?

Issei was not ashamed to admit he almost pissed his pants when he started walking towards him.

Should he run? But where his house is in that direction.

"Oh? This is rare, to meet someone like you in a place like this." The man said.

"…?" The brown-haired teen had no idea what he meant. He was just a crazy nutjob, there's absolutely no reason to listen to what he has to say.

But what to do if he attacked him? He doesn't know any martial arts or even fought in a street fight before.

He sprinted off and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

While Issei didn't know why, he was still much stronger and faster at night and decided to use it to his advantage. He wasn't the sharpest knife around but he knew he was fucked going against such a guy.

* * *

Rubia with an expressionless face incinerated a dozen exorcists to the point not even their ashes remain, with her sword laevateinn. The sword of the fire giant on par with a god Surtr ruler of the realm of fire Muspelheim.

The sword that is destined to burn the 9 worlds, and along with Surtr survive Ragnorak the twilight of the gods. Pillars of fire that scorched the floor and ceiling sprouted with a single swipe of her sword melting even the marble floor with ease.

Mordred decided to forgo the ranged method with Clarent like the innate red demonic lightning or the destructive wave that would be more than powerful enough to decimate entire armies for simple hack and slash.

Her face contorted into a sadistic lustful expression as still warm blood spilled all over her petite body. All in all, these humans never had a chance with 3 devils with unusual bloodlines and abilities. Aquilla almost felt bad for them, but their hypocrisy slaps him awake every time.

Humans are an imperfect race and filled with flaws and only when they breed with a supernatural entity do their potential can truly be unleashed. Hybrids and reincarnated devils have a much higher potential than a pure-blooded devil or vampire.

The human will is something that can only be found in those with human blood, devils and other races can come close to emulating it by example but never quite the same.

Casually throwing a light spear and thus going through an unsuspecting exorcist's skull killing him instantly. These contradicting warriors of the church snuffed out their human will and thus with that spark gone, Aquilla won't lose any sleep killing these fools.

To discard such a gift so willingly makes the teen curl his mouth slightly in disgust. With his 2 peerage members, next to him, they moved on to the churches vault. The whole area had no modern lights, and the only source of light was strange and archaic torches with purple flames.

"These torches are lit with the flames of one of the three holy relic Longinus' Incinerate Anthem also known as the Chief Mourner's Crucified Stand of Purple Flame." Rubia said in a lecturing voice.

"Long ass name aside, isn't this Longinus gear an independent whatever?" Mordred asked while staring at it with narrowed eyes as if that could give her brain extra insight.

"Independent Avatar but yes it transfers from person to person even if the wielder is still alive." Rubia informed. "I think a previous past wielder was once an ally of the church and gave this flame for ceremonial purposes and was preserved via magic."

"Isn't Christianity against the use of magic of any kind?"

"All people are hypocrites to some degree enough said."

"Well I'm taking a few." Aquilla said as he reached out for the torch suspended on the wall with a few coiled steel bars.

"…Why?" Rubia asked trying to comprehend her master's reasoning.

"Well food cooked with a byproduct of the holy flame probably tastes… divine pun intended."

Rubia simply shook her head, probably thinking why did she even bother.

Mordred shrugged. "Can't complain, tasty food is life especially medium rare steak with black tea as a beverage."

"I'll make some for you then if you're that interested that is."

"Maybe Rubia can do it seeing how she cooks at orpanages and all."

"no." Rubia said bluntly.

"Whatever bitch, hey boss how about one of them Indian sacred cows for dinner."

"My father Harihara would never hear the end of it Mordred."

"Relax, I'm jokin." She chuckled a bit.

"…Please just start searching." The redhead grumbled.

"Alright, I still need that sheathe sheesh, you people are too serious."

"Perhaps you're too care free." Rubia retorted.

"Come on guys, please at least try to get along."

"No promises." Mordred honestly relied.

* * *

Aquilla started looking around and using the magic density in the area as his guide.

Feeling where it was the densest and most resistant, the man found a mostly empty room except for the pitch-black sword with a red edge… a blade of pure darkness stabbed into white pristine marble on top of an altar.

It was not the corrupting kind of darkness like Devils and Demonic beasts use but a more natural occurring darkness... a natural law of existence.

Mesmerized by the beauty of the sword, the black-green haired teenager tried to touch it only to be burned by a barrier with holy properties.

Aquilla wasn't going to let a barrier made by mere humans stop him, outstretching his hand once again a blast of pure energy slowly trickled like ink spilt in water. "Hakai." Aquilla tonelessly stated and slowly but surely the weak barrier began to dissipate like steam.

Wisps of energy flew in multiple directions before dispersing as if it never existed. Moving forward Aquilla grabbed the hilt of the sword with his left hand and a jolt of black lightning was launched at his palm and caused minor irritation.

It was a good thing he had a high resistance to both holy and demonic energies or that would have caused a lot more damage than compared to this initial blast. It was certainly powerful but it had no substance no true power.

It was almost as if it was muted, the black demonic lightning superficially resembled Mordred's Clarent but the nature are too dissimilar.

The flavor of power was so different… foreign compared to anything he ever faced before, even vastly different eastern and western powers are more similar than this.

But because of this uniqueness, Aquilla desired it even more… it felt right to take it as if in a past life he wielded this blade and only now remembered about after losing it for 15 years. Reaching out for it one more time, he grabbed it and it didn't shock him this time.

The sword immediately handling it felt too heavy and unproperly balanced but with a good blacksmith such things can be altered.

Walking down the altar and the room, he decided to meet up with his peerage to see what interesting items they obtained.

"So, anything interesting Mordred, Rubia?" "I got a hilt of a broken sword guessing it's either Excalibur or the dagger Carnwennan both wielded by King Arthur Pendragon."

"Right anything else, we quite literally risked our lives for this Mordred."

"I also got Avalon as intended but found these weird gems that glow and shit."

It gives off a sensation similar to an angel's light spear or a true holy sword.

Its radiance was a more humble kind that doesn't even wish to harm devils' the creatures of darkness, which was convenient since Mordred despite being a born with the capability of wielding holy swords was still a devil reincarnated or not at the end of the day.

Though the same couldn't be said with Rubia and himself who possessed Fallen and regular Angel blood prior to reincarnation. He himself was an existence meant to become strong… a kind of deterrent once he acquires enough power to be formidable.

The slight human blood in him was also divine to a certain degree, an existence blessed by gods birthed by gods.

He was the ultimate creation of his father Harihara and indirectly Yaldabaoth from his mother's.

Despite his impressive bloodline, he still lost against someone like Vali.

By all means, he should be stronger than someone who was simply born with a rather over powered sacred gear.

Vali even though he has a devil's blood running through his veins still shouldn't be able touch the blood of gods, no matter how powerful the devil in question may be.

No… no he only won because of his Divine Dividing, if that was the case than all dragons simply must disappear.

It wasn't like he doesn't have the means to do so either.

The next time they fight, he must get Vali to get into distance but without letting him touch any part of his body.

As long as the bastard doesn't use divide on him and gets in range, he should be dealt with easily enough.

There's no dragon in existence that can ever withstand that curse like poison that endured all the hatred and rage of the biblical god.

Rubia by all intents and purposes was an even rarer existence than himself.

She was a miracle child of Camael and a human magician with Valkyrie blood which shows in her title Scarlet Valkyrie.

A miracle that isn't worth working towards. For the creation of Rubia and others like her, they must be free of lust and impure thought while preforming a ritual beforehand. Even a slight hint of these feelings besides duty and love can immediately cause the angel to fall instead. He on the other hand was simply a creation of selective breeding, there's no need for such feelings like love to be in place.

It also made him slightly jealous of Rubia because even if it was a short time, she experienced what a family truly is… something he himself never experienced.

"Rubia found anything of value?" There was no response from the redhead.

"Rubia?" Again, there was no answer until a small hesitant voice finally was heard.

"…Come look at this."

Mordred and he widened their eyes to comical proportions, they couldn't believe what their eyes were showing them.

It was strange for the girl to sound so weak but they did what was asked and entered the room she was in.

In her hands were some golden pieces of metal that gave off a strange holy aura and some large silver nails, but her shocked and terrified face was fixated at a woman chained and nailed to a cross.

The palms of her hands, wrists, eyes, and various areas of the thigh was held in place with nails with seals written all over them. 12 bat like wings were badly burned and was stapled and riveted to the blood stained wooden cross.

It was impossible to tell the original color of the cross after being constantly coated with fresh paint of red blood over the centuries.

The blood dripping from her eyes gave the illusion of tears.

She was obviously a devil considering the bat like wings except for them being 12 in total and the wings were larger and very slightly more angular than other Devil's.

Her once expensive and noble clothes were shredded and likewise stained with her blood, the ornate silver armor around her shoulders and chest were dented and filled with puncture holds but still held an otherworldly beauty as if the very materials simply refuse to fade into obscurity.

Her jet-black hair was wild and looked very oily but considering the circumstances, that wasn't entirely her fault.

The burned skin on her body was as white as alabaster and reminded him of those Chinese porcelain dolls, and her face was beautiful and timeless. Not just the fact that devils have an extremely long lifespan but Aquilla really couldn't deduce how old she appeared to be.

It was like those people who possess a face that was both beautiful and cute, whose face as a teen and child can still be seen as a resemblance. The lips were dry and chapped and Aquilla decide what he wanted to do.

He used the black blade in his hand and slashed the chains holding her but she was still suspended by the nails and rivets. Carefully and slowly he used his rook trait and ripped off the nails on her body.

"…I don't think that is a good idea Aquilla." Rubia stated uncertainly squeezing the arms she crossed.

She gave the almost corpse appearing body a hesitant gaze almost cringing at the damage and the amount of her blood was spilt.

"I decided and that's final, besides even if she doesn't become a part of my peerage it'll still make me feel good on the inside that I actually did good for someone else."

"Boss, I think I gotta agree with the red hair bitch on this one." Mordred said giving her 2 cents. She fiddled with the sheathe a bit giving her a bit of courage.

Mordred was by no means a coward but she knew that devil was dangerous.

She also knew that she had no chance against her, even the devil's weakened state was comparable to her own in her prime. Imagine how strong she was fully healed was mind boggling. He chose to ignore them and removed the final nail holding her in place.

Gently placing her down in the ground he pocketed the chains and nails before picking her up again. "Come on let's go before people realized what's wrong."

Upon that Aquilla started to walk out the vault and head to the main entrance.

After passing the girls, Mordred and Rubia exchanged nervous and uncomfortable looks before following their master.

* * *

After sprinting full force for around 15 minutes, Issei Hyoudou was beginning to feel exhausted. The practice of escaping the kendo club can only go so far.

Reaching a park Issei nearly collapsed and placed the palms of his hands on his bent knees trying to catch his breathe a bit. He felt like if he stayed with that man, his life or ass would be in trouble. Was he a real child molester?

This was the first encounter he had with one if that was the case.

Why him though? Why not someone like that pretty boy Yuuto Kiba, unlike him he had it coming.

Damned handsome hogging up all the babes to himself. He and all rich and handsome people should just die in a fire.

At least he actually managed to outrun that middle aged creep.

He'll give the details on why he's late to his mom but right now all he could think about escaping alive. Suddenly behind his back, Issei felt another bone chilling feeling. Not wanting to expose his back, he turned around and saw a few black feathers drifting to the ground slowly.

At first, he thought it was simply crow feathers but he instinctively knew they weren't.

The same man had black wings like an angel on his back. "Did you actually think you could escape? Lowly existences like you are simply a nuisance to handle."

At first Issei simply thought the wings were simply a cosplay prop but it looked too organic too real. But those couldn't be real wings, they just couldn't! There were no such things like angels.

"Tell me the name of your Master boy. It's too much of a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, ah then that will explain the worried expression on your face." The man mumbled to himself.

Stray? Just what the fuck was he talking about? A million thoughts were going through his mind and the poor pervert couldn't focus on any of them.

"Hmph. Since I don't feel any presence or hint of your Master nor of your comrades. I don't sense anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And plus, there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray. So, it won't be a problem if I kill you." The man stated outstretching his right hand.

A light started manifesting and attracting to each other like particles forming a jagged spear of blue light.

Issei had no intentions of dying again! He remembered in a dream that Yuuma brought him to the abandoned church and a whole bunch of girls with black wings killed him. They did something to him, even though it was just a dream, when he woke up he never felt the same.

Even though he felt insanely strong and energetic at night, he felt like something was missing, he felt incomplete. The girl with whitish pale blonde hair and soulless golden eyes appeared in his mind scaring the shit out of him.

Before he could even have the chance to dodge, the man already threw the spear and impaled Issei's stomach. "Guu…aaaahhh…" The pervert let a soft cry of pain before slumping down on the ground of the park. He whimpered like a dog trying to remove the spear of light burning his insides.

It was painful but compare to his dream, this pain was nothing, he ignored the burning sensation on the palm of his hands kept pulling. With one final pull, he succeeded and threw the spear to the side which vanished a few moments.

Blood coughed out of his mouth and wounded gut but even so he tried to get up.

The brown-haired teenager got on his knees and slowly but surely started to inch his way up. Issei staggered to his feet and managed to stand with one hand to his gut. He was slouching but standing on his own 2 feet.

The tears of immense pained rained upon the ground and they weren't stopping anytime soon.

"That must hurt. The power of light is poisonous to beings such as you. Getting hit by that will result in fatal damage.I thought this weakened spear of mine would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. I'm impressed you managed to stand after getting hit. So, I will hit you with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are truly done for."

A blast of black energy with a crimson outline blasted the second spear destroying it. The hand of the fallen angel was burned slightly with blood drizzling down staining the ground red, which would have done more if his light didn't block most of the power.

"Don't you dare touch him." That beautiful crimson hair, she was the one who saved him in that dream.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…" The man glared at her with bloodlust and rage in his eyes. If looks could kill, then she would be bleeding out in the corner with spears implaed through her skull.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. " She once again outstretched her hand with a magic circle forming a sphere of black and red energy just wanting to be unleashed.

The power of Destruction was a terrify ability originating from the Bael clan, which she inherited from her mother. The same ability that made her brother Sirzechs the new Lucifer. The fallen knew he was outmatched and did the most logical action available.

"…Fufu. I see, Well, well. So, this boy belongs to you and this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologize for my actions. But you should have explained things to him sooner. I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a little walk."

"Thanks for the advice. However, this town is under my surveillance. So, if you get in my way, then I will not hold back." Rias Gremory smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She had an ice-cold expression in her blue-green eyes that promised pain and death.

"I shall say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again."

* * *

Vasana simply stared at the red gauntlet on her hand with an unreadable expression.

It had changed considerably since the last time she wielded it, the fingers have finally been covered and protected.

The gauntlet became slimmer and more formfitting and most importantly far more durable.

The 2 golden horns on the end near the elbow had grown larger and curvier, making it a viable weapon or guard.

The almost tribal glowing green lines was humming violently showing off amazing power.

It was then Vasana knew that this wasn't a mere Twice Critical, this was a mid-tier Longinus Boosted Gear.

The vessel of one of the Heavenly Dragons Y Ddraig Goch.

"It appears my instincts were right once again." She smirked and giggled to herself.

"Oh, poor Raynare getting the short end of the stick, but it is precisely of your own short sightedness and prejudice that caused this,"

She could have Twilight Healing as a gift and pity but it won't change a thing. She'll never get the acknowledgement she wants, because she's ultimately weak and amounts to nothing.

 **Please feel free to criticize with valid arguments unlike the first guy who simple said this was trash and ran away like a bitch. But on a more serious note this is my first dxd fic so i am kind of experimenting here on my free time.**


End file.
